


Rise Above (She Always Did)

by flickawhip



Series: Jill Scott Imagines [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jill finds herself amused at you...AU.
Relationships: Jill Scott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jill Scott Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543687
Kudos: 6





	Rise Above (She Always Did)

“Scottie!”

You call to her as she pushes out of the hallways, watching the grin burst across her face with mild delight. She’s been angry for most of the game, she had cursed loudly at least twice, not as loudly as Rachel mind you. She pauses in mid-stride, her usually confident voice a little softer.

“Are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

“You know…”

You laugh, walk towards her and lightly pull her closer, kissing her already bruising cheek. 

“No. I’m not mad at you.”

She blushes, winces, and laughs slightly. 

“So we’re fine?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Let’s go home… I’ll find you some ice for that cheek.”

You pause, walk away with an arm around her. 

“You were right, she was a fucking idiot.”

Jill lets out a startled laugh and you grin, loving the sound.


End file.
